Acampando
by Rinoax
Summary: Short muy Short sobre una típica noche en un planeta muy muy lejano. S/J


A/N: Buenoooo, si por fin lo he terminado y eso que es un short pero mis musas estan a la viruli y no me salen las cosas (y si me salen son una porquería)

Pues nada, un regalo de fin de año que pensaba que me iba a salir mejor...

Que disfruteis

PD:he de decir que no sabía como terminarlo

Spoilers: Ninguno

Tipo: Humor/romance

Shipper: Sam/Jack

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son miosss trilili

**Acampando.**

El sol se escondió sin pausa bajo las montañas, obligando al equipo pionero del programa stargate a montar un improvisado campamento en la mullida hierba.

Cada uno extendió su saco en torno a un puñado de madera meticulosamente colocado con el propósito de formar un fuego.

Daniel sacó su mechero e intentó encender la pila de maderas secas sin mucho éxito ya que la llama, se esfumaba con cada ráfaga de viento que le acompañaba.

-Venga ya...-se quejó Daniel a la quinta vez que el aire le impedía mantener la llama del mechero.

-Ese método no parece muy eficaz Daniel Jackson.

-Lo conseguiré si para el viento.-respondió a la vez que una nueva llama se desvanecia de entre sus manos.

-Permíteme Daniel Jackson.-dijo Teal'c con su tono de voz tranquilo mientras giraba su lanzadera con maestria, para después disparar sobre las maderas que les acompañaron con un sonido en forma de latigazo.

Daniel se descubrió el rostro y observó las maderas chisporroteando según comenzaban a ser devoradas por el fuego.

-Gracias Teal'c.-dijo Daniel algo aturdido.

-Un placer Daniel Jackson.-respondió a la vez que inclinaba levemente la cabeza.

-La noche ha caido más rápidamente de lo que esperaba.-dijo Carter mientras se arrodillaba al lado de sus amigos y el fuego.

-Ya ni tus sofisticados instrumentos funcionan Carter.-respondió Oneill siguiendo el ejemplo de ella y dejando descansar sus viejas rodillas al sentarse.

-Lo siento señor, los datos no indicaban que las horas fueran tan cortas.

-No se disculpe Carter, pero si dejara de mirar esos trastos y se fiara de su cabeza...

-Señor, lo crea o no son útiles.-indicó ella.

-Pero no en esta ocasión.-contestó él con tranquilidad mientras Daniel comezaba a sacar las latas de comida preparadas y las ponía cerca del fuego para que perdieran el frío.-¿Que tenemos hoy?.

-Una especie de pollo.-respondió Daniel con algo de duda.

-¿Alguna vez hemos tenido pollo?.-pregunto Jack mientras intentaba recordar su sabor.

-Si eso con sabor a macarrones...-contestó con una mueca de disgusto.

-Deberiamos traer esos enormes chuletones alguna vez.-intervino Teal'c con voz grave mientras un trueno le acompañaba.

-¿Va a llover o es cosa mia?.-preguntó Jack con sarcasmo.

-Deberiamos montar la tienda antes de que nos mojemos.-respondió Sam.

-Me parece lo más apropiado mayor Carter.-respondió Teal'c mientras afirmaba su apoyo con un leve movimiento de su rostro.

Poco después, los cuatro consiguieron montar la ancha tienda con algo de esfuerzo contra el viento, unos cuantos martillazos para hundir los clavos en la tierra y unos latigazos de la tela verde en la cara de Daniel.

Entraron dentro justo cuando empezaron a caer débiles gotas del oscuro cielo, cada uno buscando su espacio asignado mientras comenzaban a sacar los sacos para extenderlos, todos salvo uno.

-¿Pero que demonios...?

-¿Ocurre algo Jack?.-preguntó Daniel mientras se metía en su saco.

-Creo que esta no es mi mochila...-respondió él atrayendo las miradas confusas del equipo.

-¿Como que no es tu mochila?..-preguntó Daniel.

-Es un paracaídas...-respondió Jack mientras sacaba metros y metros de tela blanca.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre coger un paracaidas.-dijo Daniel con cansancio.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?.-preguntó Jack algo molesto.- Son practicamente iguales.

-Ya, ¿pero no te parecía extraño que saliera una anilla en la que pone tire aquí para expulsar?.

-Emmm ¿no?.

-Me pregunto en que estarias pensando para confundirte...

-¿Yo? En nada.-respondió inocentemente.

*Flash*

-Hay muchas ruinas, probablemente antiguas y por eso tenemos que ir.-parrafraseo Daniel rápidamente mientras se ponía el chaleco reglamentario.

-Claro, claro.-respondió Jack mecánicamente mientras miraba la figura de Carter, a la vez que tanteaba a su espalda con la mano, para agarrar la primera mochila que llegó a palpar.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Lo que tu digas Daniel...-respondió Jack sin desviar sus ojos de ella.

-Me parece que no...-dijo en un suspiro

-Como se dice en vuestro mundo Daniel Jackson...Esta en el mundo de la piruleta.

-Sí, vámonos antes de que la devore...

-Creo que es lo correcto Daniel Jackson.

*Flash*

-Ya claro...nada...

-Pues si, nada.

-¿De que va todo esto?.-preguntó Carter confusa.

-Buenas noches Jack.-zanjó daniel la conversación mientras cogía la esquina del saco y se tapaba hasta la altura de su cuello.

-En fin...¿no tendreis un saco de sobra verdad?-preguntó Jack esperanzado.

-Lo siento señor, pero solo tenemos uno cada uno, tal vez a Daniel no le importa compartir su saco.

-ZzZZzzzZ....

-Me parece que no está muy por la labor.-respondió Jack

-Yo le dejaría sitio coronel, pero mi saco es demasiado pequeño para los dos. Tal vez la mayor Carter le ceda un sitio.-dijo tranquilamente mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos para esquivar las miradas de desconcierto que le mostraban sus dos amigos.

-¿Co..como que la mayor Carter?.-tartamudeó ella descolocada.

-No importa Carter, estaré bien en esta mullida hierba llena de piedras bichos alienígenas.

-No pasa nada señor, hay sitio para los dos.

-No, no no. Estoy bien aquí...

-¿Seguro? De verdad que no me importa.

-Tranquila...

-Oh por favor ¿quieres ir con ella de una vez y dejarnos dormir? Gracias.-Se quejó Daniel de repente para que después reinara el silencio.

-Bueno, si no hay otra elección.-dijo Jack indiferente mientras recorría una mínima distancia perezosamente, para acomodarse junto al espacio que ella le cedía.

El tiempo pasaba y sus cuerpos se rozaban sin remedio mientras que sus miradas intranquilas se desviaban al techo. Sus respiraciones, levemente entrecortadas, rompían el sonido de la naturaleza junto con los ronquidos de sus amigos que les acompañaban. Ellos se resistían al sueño sin proponerselo.

-Esto es peor que el infierno de Sokar.-se quejó Jack provocando que Sam desviara su mirada.-No me refiero a ti, solo hace calor pero no me molesta estar aquí, pero es el saco no tú, bueno, pero eso no significa que bueno, ya sabes...-respondió atropelladamente mientras ella reprimía una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

-Claro señor.-respondió con un leve tono gracioso.- No es al único que le pasa.

-Ya..-dijo en un suspiro sin saber muy bien que decir para que después los ronquidos volvieran a hacerse presentes en el silencio.

Poco después Jack comenzó a removerse inquieto provocando que el cuerpo de ella se moviera con el suyo hasta que ella, cansada de sus movimientos, se giro para mirarle con una mirada molesta para encontrarse con la inocente de él.

-Carter.-empezó con voz indiferente mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo.-¿No puede dormir?.

-No señor y esta vez creo que es algún animal moviendose en mi saco.-respondió con voz seca.

-¿Animal?.-preguntó Jack sin comprender.

-No importa señor.-respondió en un suspiró.-Solo duerma.-terminó de decir para después dejar caer su rostro en el saco mientras su mirada se clavaba en la camiseta negra que tenía enfrente y a e él le tapaba el torso.

-Esta bien, esta bien.-se rindió él dejando caer, sin darse cuenta, el brazo en la cintura de ella.

Sam al notar el prohibido tacto sobre ella, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera todo su cuello y espalda. El solo percibió una minima parte de ello.

-¿Frío?.-preguntó atrayendola más hacia él y obteniendo un suspiro entrecortado de ella como respuesta.-¿ Esta bien?.-dijo mientras posaba su vista sobre ella con algo de preocupación al ver que no respondía.

-No es nada...-respondió ella en un susurro.-Debo estar destemplada...

-Pues eso tiene fácil solución.-dijo el tranquilamente para después rodear del todo su cintura y juntar su cuerpo con el suyo.-Es una suerte que me confundiera de mochila.

-Sí..-afrimo ella con un murmullo meintras se acomodaba bajo el cálido regazo que el le proporcionaba en la oscuridad.-Es una suerte...-terminó de decir cerrando los ojos.

El recosto su barbilla suavemente sobre los cabellos rubios. Ella inspiró hondo y cerró los ojos para dejar que por fin el sueño les invadiera.

Horas después, el sol comenzaba a asomarse por la fina tela de la tienda y a colarse por los diminutos huecos de la cremayera, llegando hasta los ojos cerrados de ambos militares para despertarles de su descanso.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse junto al mismo regazo que la había apresado anoche, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, notaba una cálida respiración acariciando su pelo.

Elevó su rostro y miró a su alrededor, Daniel y Teal'c seguían profundamente dormidos. Ella dio un suspiro y comenzó a moverse para salir de su saco sin mucho éxito, ya que los brazos de él, se aferraban de nuevo a su cuerpo.

-No me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.-susurró ella mientras emitía un leve suspiro.

-Vamos, si se esta muy agusto Carter...-respondió él con voz débil y dormida.

-¿Esta despierto, señor?.-preguntó con rentintín

-No.-respondió rápidamente a lo que ella respondió con un resoplido.-Solo un ratito más...-dijo con mimo mientras se removía buscando más comodidad junto a ella.

-Tenemos que irnos. Hay que despertar al resto y...

-Pero se esta muy agusto.-dijo remoloneando.

-No sea crio.

-¿No me negara que se esta agusto?

-No señor.

-¿Ves?.

-Pero...-se quejó ella.

- Relájate Carter.-la interrumpió con tranquilidad

-Esta bien, pero si aparece algún chiflado y le dispara no será culpa mía.

-Contaré con ello.-respondió él mientras ella recostaba la frente sobre su pecho para después acomodarse en silencio.

Y los minutos pasaron lentamente, hasta que unos labios le rozaron la suave piel de su frente, mientras una respiración le movía levemente el cabello.

Ella elevó su rostro para encontrarse con el de él a pocos milímetros de distrancia. Sam sonrió nerviosamente ante su mirada pero pronto desapareció al notar los labios de él capturando los suyos, tomándola por sorpresa.

Aunque a los pocos segundos, ella no pudo evitar responder a la vez que su mano se deslizaba por la nuca de él para atraerlo más hacia ella.

-¿Que estamos haciendo?.-susurró separandose levemente de él al recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Umm. Nada malo.-respondió el con voz vaga.

-Jack...

-¿Que?, no es malo.-respondió el haciendo que ella resoplara.- Ya, ya, ya, ya, las reglas, nadie debería controlar nuestras vidas.

-Pero lo hacen.-respondió ella ocultando el dolor en su voz.

-Ya...Pero no debería importarnos.

-No...

-Y te resulto encantador.-dijo fingiendo una voz egocéntrica.

-No podemos, no ahora.

-Lo sé...

-Pero aun así...-respondió ella dubitativa.

-Lo sé.-terminó el por ella.- Pero, ya hemos cruzado la linea.-añadió para ver como ella recostaba su rostro y se aferraba a su camiseta negra.-¿Tan malo sería?

-No...-susurró ella.

-Pero aun no aun no podemos.-contestó por ella.

-No

-Pero siempre podremos compartir un saco ¿no?.-dijo él para sacarle una sonrisa.

-Claro, siempre que te controles.

-Por supuesto.-dijo el para después juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Ella se separó poco después para ver como él sonreía tontamente.

-¿Que?.-preguntó el inocentemente antes su mirada de reproche.-Nuestro saco, nuestras reglas.

-Por supuesto, pero Daniel se esta despertando.-susurró ella con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda y mirar al nombrado.

-Agffsf Buenos dias...-dijo bostezando y con un hilillo de baba colgando.

-Hola Daniel.-respondió ella cordialmente mientras notaba como Jack rodeaba su cintura y acariciaba su veintre con suavidad bajo el amparo de la oscuridad del saco.

-¿Conseguisteis dormir algo?.-preguntó adormilado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no mucho, Carter parece que tiene hormigas en el cuerpo.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. -contestó ella mientras giraba sus ojos a un lado.

-Ya veo que seguís igual...¿Desayunamos?.-preguntó Daniel ignorando a la pareja.

-¿Alquien ha dicho desayuno?.-preguntó Teal'c levantando medio cuerpo de repente.

-Anda, ¿estabas despierto?.-preguntó Daniel.

-Más de lo que querría.-dijo con voz seca para después dirigir una mirada a Sam y a Jack.- Y como se dice en vuestro mundo... ya era hora.

-¿Eh?.-preguntó Daniel descolocado.¿ Me he perdido algo?

-En efecto Daniel Jackson. Pero por desgracia no está en mi mano contartelo.-respondió con tranquilidad para después bajar su rostro en un gesto cordial y salir de la tienda.

-¿Como que no puedes contármelo?.-grito Daniel.- Cuéntamelo.-continuó para después salir de la tienda y seguirlo mientras Jack y Sam parpadeaban algo atónitos la escena.

-Esto...¿desde cuando Teal'c no hace ruido?

-No pasa nada son nuestros amigos.-respondió ella mientras cerraba los ojos y se juntaba al cuerpo de él.

-Vale comodona.

-Umm...seguimos estando en el saco, asi que puedo disfrutar un poco más.

-Todo lo que quieras.-respondió el suavemente para después esconder su rostro junto al pelo de ella.

Fin...


End file.
